Righting a Wrong
by greybeard
Summary: From the beginning, Minerva knew something was not right, so she did something before leaving Harry on the Dursley's doorstep.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I asked JKR for Harry Potter and she said **NO!** I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, only the story.

This is AU and if you think I am copying from someone else, it's by accident.

**Righting A Wrong**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

At 15 months, Harry Potter was small, but he was powerful. After Voldemort attacked and was blown away by the reflected killing curse, Harry was alone and the power was flowing off of him like water over a waterfall. When Dumbledore found him, he put a block or bind on his powers.

" Hagrid, please take Black's motorbike and Harry to number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. I will meet you there," said Dumbledore.

"Sirius, please come with me," he continued. "I know you won't like it, but I'm putting Harry at the Dursleys for his protection."

"Albus, why are you doing this?" argued Sirius. "Don't you know Lily didn't want Harry anywhere near Vernon and Petunia?"

"I know that, but I can put up blood protections there because of Lily and Petunia being sisters," said Albus. "There is no other blood relative, so it has to be there."

" Why can't I take him?" asked Sirius. "I am his godfather."

"You have to find out who betrayed James and Lily," stated Albus. "They were under a Fidelius Charm, so no one should have found them. Now come with me, I need your help."

What Albus and Sirius didn't know was that Minerva McGonagall was watching from a distance. Knowing something was up, she followed and was surprised at what she saw. Dumbledore and Sirius were putting up blood wards (illegal) and were just leaving Harry on the door step. She saw when Albus put the block on Harry and she knew it wasn't right. Harry would need all the help he could get. She knew the Dursleys.

" I will remove the block just to make it fair," said Minerva. " Living here can't be good, but I can't change that. I will do what I can to help."

As soon as Albus and Sirius left, she went to work.

"I will keep in touch and watch when I can," promised Minerva. "I know Albus won't."

Minerva left a note for the Dursleys stating she will be visiting often.

**One year later**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hello Minerva, glad you could come over to baby-sit while we go out," said Petunia when she answered the door . "It's a special function for Grunnings. I hope we didn't inconvenience you when we called."

"No, I was not busy," said Minerva. " I'm glad you called."

"Dudley is in his room and Harry is in his room," said Petunia.

She did not bother to tell Minerva that Harry was in the other room only while Minerva was there. His room was the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys thought they had fooled Minerva but she knew better. She just didn't say anything.

While the Dursleys were out Minerva started training Harry in the small things on the control of his magic. He was smart enough to not show the Dursleys any magic. He knew he would get punished if he did. This continued every two weeks. Harry started calling her Aunt Mini. She started telling him bits and pieces of his family history, what it means to be a Lord, what he needs in the magical world, and the laws of the magical world. Harry slowly learned what he would need later in life.

AN: Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Growing Up At The Dursley's

I asked JKR again for Harry Potter, and again she said NO!

I own the story, not the characters.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and people adding me to their favorite list.

**Chapter 2: growing Up at the Dursley's**

"Boy!" called Vernon. "Where are you? Come here."

"Here Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Don't get smart with me!" said Vernon and went to hit Harry. When his fist got near Harry, he hit something else like a metal wall. "Ow! Are you using your unnaturalness in my house?"

"No Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Then why did I hurt my hand?" asked Vernon. "You are using it in my house."

"No I'm not," said Harry,

In reality magic itself was protecting Harry. Magic decided no one was going to hurt Harry.

"Get in your cupboard, NOW!" yelled Vernon. "No dinner for you."

Harry climbed in his cupboard and settled into his worn out cot and tried to go to sleep. Before falling asleep a full dinner appeared next to his bed. After falling asleep he dreamed of a big black dog chasing a rat. The rat kept getting away. The dog never gave up, but could not catch the rat. When he woke up the next morning he hoped the dog would catch the rat. Harry felt a closeness to the dog, and a loathing for the rat. He was too young to understand why, he just knew he did.

Again it was Saturday night and Minerva was called to baby-sit.

"Thank you again for coming over Minerva," said Petunia. "We hope you are not too busy to stay tonight."

"No, I enjoy babysitting," said Minerva. "It gives me a chance to enjoy young children since I cannot have any of my own."

After the Dursley's left, she went to check with the children. Dudley was in his room playing (breaking) his toys and she left him to do his destruction of the toys.

When she got to Harry's room she sat down and started teaching Harry more about control (this was wand-less) and he was progressing very well.

HP-HP

On another Saturday night, Minerva asked Harry, "I hope you were studying what I told you to? It will be very helpful in your future. You are what we call a Lord, Lord Harry James Potter. The laws I was teaching you will let you get everything that belongs to you without having the Ministry try to stop you.'

"Now it is almost time for your relatives to come home," said Minerva. " Try to keep out of trouble and let me know if they are hitting or starving you so I can do something about it."

"O.K. Aunt Mini," said Harry. But he would not. He knew it wouldn't matter. Magic was watching him.

After Minerva left, Harry was told to get in his cupboard. Again he had the dream, the same big black dog was chasing the same rat. The same results happened. "One day I hope he catches that rat," Harry said in his dream.

Somewhere in Scotland an old wizard was in his chair behind his desk wondering how long it will take for Sirius to find Peter Pettigrew. He found out through Sirius that Peter was the secret keeper for the Potters and had given the information to Voldemort. He wanted the rat to stand trial and have justice prevail.

Unfortunately he forgot to check on Harry. He always thought Harry would be loved at the Dursley's because he was their nephew. How wrong he was.

**Another 2 and a half years later**

"Harry, you are almost 5 now, are you ready to learn some more wand-less magic?' asked Minerva. "You are doing very well for your age."

"I hope to learn all you can show me," said Harry. "Right now I remember everything you showed me, even the few laws you told me about."

Did you find all my ancestors?" asked Harry. "Can you tell me all bout them?"

"Not yet, I'm still researching," answered Minerva. "It should be a little while before I find out anything.

"Dudley, you can't eat the soap," yelled Minerva. "If you're hungry, I will make you a sandwich."

"Please, can I have a sandwich?" asked Dudley.

"Thank you for being polite." said Minerva. "Yes I will make you a sandwich."

Again when the Dursley's came home, Harry was sent to his cupboard. Again he had the same dream. Again the rat got away. "I wonder if I can help the dog catch the rat so I can stop having this silly dream?" asked Harry in his dream again.

**5 years Later**

"You know Harry, on September 1 of next year you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Minerva. "I hope you are ready. You should make lots of new friends and learn to use a wand.

" We will take you to Diagon Alley to get your key and some money to buy your supplies," said Minerva.

"I think I'm ready now," said Harry. "I know I still have almost a year to go, but these so called relatives are not nice. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"If what I suspect is going to happen, does happen, you will be able to never come back here," said Minerva. "Let me finish my research and look up a few more laws and I hope to have a good answer for you."

"Great," said Harry. "I can't wait. Good luck on finding what you are looking for."

Oh, oh, they're back," said Harry.

"Remember what I said, keep quiet about your magic," said Minerva. "I will see you next time."

"O.K.," said Harry. "Thank you for helping."

On the way out Minerva said, "Good night Harry and Dudley. Sleep tight. Good Vernon and Petunia."

After Minerva left, Harry was again sent to the cupboard by Vernon. Again the same dream,again the same result.

"I will have to ask Aunt Mini about this dream and see if she can help," said Harry. "I'll ask the next time I see her."

As the months went on, Harry nearly had all the answers to most of his questions:

Minerva found most of his ancestors and put it on a large chart.

Harry learned a lot of magic (along with the rules of use).

Harry also learned most of the laws of the Wizengamot.

Harry learned what he had in his vaults at Gringotts. He also found where all the Potter and Gryffindor properties.

Harry learned he is heir apparent to House Black.

He also found out what he would need for Hogwarts.

Harry was only waiting for his letter from Hogwarts and his trip to Diagon Alley so he could leave the Dursley's like Minerva said.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Big Change

I am begging here... still didn't work. She still said NO.

AN: "**Mind speak"**

_Spells_

**Chapter 3: The First Big Change**

"Boy, get the mail," yelled Vernon. "And be quick about it."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry. Harry knew not to argue or be slow about doing things he was told to do. Even though nothing could hurt him, he didn't want to cause trouble.

"Here Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "I think this is a letter for me to go to a private school."

"Why would a private school write you a letter?" asked Vernon. "You are a freak and don't deserve any special privileges." Vernon didn't realize magic was going to do what it wanted to do, no matter what Vernon said. Magic wanted Harry at Hogwarts and Harry was going.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Answer the door boy," yelled Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Hello Aunt Mini," said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bring you to Diagon Alley get your supplies that are mentioned in your letter," said Minerva. "You did get your letter, didn't you?"

"Yes, just got it a few minutes ago and Uncle Vernon has it now," said Harry.

"Who was at the door boy?" asked Vernon.

"Ms. McGonagall is here," said Harry. "Should I let here in?"

"Yes, Yes, let her in," said Vernon.

"Hello Minerva," said Vernon. "What brings you here today? We don't need a baby sitter tonight."

"I came to inform you of what will happen in the very near future," said Minerva. " You will not like it, but I don't think you will have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean 'I will not like it' and 'have no choice in the matter'?" asked Vernon.

"That letter in your hands, it's an acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Minerva. "He will be leaving on September 1."

"Over my dead body will he be going," yelled Vernon. "There will be no magic in my house and in that freak."

"That can be arranged," said Minerva pulling her wand and casting a _Petrificus Totalus _on Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. "This is what will happen and you have to like it, but it will happen. Harry and I will leave in a few minutes and go shopping. We will not use your money, Harry has his own. When he leaves on September 1, he will never come back. He has his own house and he will stay there from now on. You have no more say in the matter."

"Harry, I need you to repeat after me," said Minerva. "I, Harry James Potter, accept the Head of House of House Potter with all the duties and responsibilities that incurs to the best of my ability, so mote it be."

As Harry repeated what Minerva asked him to say, a golden glow surrounded him and expanded outward. Suddenly the family ring appeared on his finger. He asked Minerva, "What just happened? Can you explain, please?"

"Yes Harry," said Minerva. "Magic recognized you as the Head of House Potter and installed the Potter Ring on your finger. No one could take off the ring without you permission. It is also a port key to you castles and manors. You just have to say with one and "home" and you will be port keyed away. If you search your memories, you will find you now know where all your properties are and if you have any elves."

"Ruby," called Harry. She was the chief elf of all his properties.

"Yes Master Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Ruby. She was dressed in a smart uniform with the Potter Crest on the left above her heart.

"Can you tell me in what shape all my properties are in and if you have enough help for all the properties?" asked Harry.

"They are in very good shape," said Ruby. "The house elves have been doing their jobs. The only one we have a problem with is Hogwarts. The headmaster is not fully doing his job, but you can fix that by claiming the castle on September 1. Then the elves and the wards will follow your commands."

"Good, I will do it then," said Harry, "I think we need to go shopping now and get away from here."

"O.K. Harry. Ruby, could you follow unnoticed to carry packages? Asked Minerva.

Ruby looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Yes, and I can send the packages to where ever you want," said Ruby. "Where do you want me to send them?"

"Where is the best house?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor Manor is the best," said Ruby. "That is also where I am based."

"Good," said Harry. "Aunt Mini, are there any objections to me going there until September 1?"

"None what so ever," said Minerva. "Let's do this."

"Ruby, lets go to Diagon Alley and shop," said Harry.

Grab my hands, both of you," said Ruby. She popped them both to Diagon Alley.

First stop was to Gringotts to get his key and some money.

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get all of his clothing. Then to Flourish and Blotts for all his books.

After that they went to Terry's Trunks to get a seven compartment trunk. One compartment was a regular trunk so no one would suspect anything. The other six started with an apartment with all the trimmings, he could live in there. The next were library, a dueling room, and the last three were for storage to be sorted by type. The last six compartments were connected from inside so he didn't have to leave the trunk to get to the other compartments.

They also went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. As soon as they entered, a snow white owl flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. "Hello pretty lady," said Harry. " What is your name?"

"Hoot." answered the owl.

Harry thought he understood her. "Alright I will name you 'Hedwig," said Harry.

"Hoot," said Hedwig.

" How much for the owl and a cage and food?" asked Harry.

"100 galleons," said the shop keeper.

"Here you go." said Harry.

Their last stop was to Ollivanders for a wand.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. "I was wondering if you would come to get your wand. I heard you were not able to be found ans was lost to the wizarding world."

"I am here now because Aunt Mini bought me here," said Harry. "I was hidden for a reason."

"Good, lets get your wand," said Ollivander. "As I hand you a wand, just give it a wave to see if it reacts."

They went through many wands that Ollivander quickly took back. Finally, he went into the back room and returned with a wand in a dusty box.

"Lets try this one, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander.

As soon as Harry touched the wand, it shot out sparks in all colors and knocked Mr. Ollivander back against the wall. Minerva and Ollivander were shocked.

"WOW!" said Harry.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander as he dusted himself off. "I would never have thought that it would be that wand."

"Why?" asked Harry.

" This wand is the brother of the wand that gave you that scar," said Ollivander. " The same phoenix donated a feather, one for each wand. Both wands are destined to do great things, not always good, but great none the less. Enjoy your wand, Mr. Potter. 10 galleons please."

Harry and Minerva took Rose and their packages to Gryffindor Manor and set up the master bedroom for Harry. Minerva said she would see him on September 1 before going to Kings Cross and platform 9 ¾, then left to her home.

"Ruby, who else is here?" asked Harry. "And could I see them."

"As you wish Master Harry," said Ruby while she snapped her fingers. All the house elf staff popped into the master bedroom.

"Please step forward and give me your name and position in the manor," said Harry.

"I am Roy and I am your valet."

"I am Mitch and I clean the manor."

"I am Darlene and I am the cook."

"I am Joy and I am the ladies valet and assistant cook."

"I am Lucy and I am the assistant to clean the manor."

"I am Bryan and I am the grounds keeper."

"I am Rich and I am the assistant grounds keeper."

"I am Ruby and I am the head elf as you know. I am also in charge of all the other elves in your other houses except Hogwarts. Willie is in charge there. I can let him know you are coming."

"Yes, please," said Harry. "I am ready for dinner. Give me time to clean up first."

"That will give me time to fix your dinner," said Darlene. "Any favorites."

"Any thing for main meal," said Harry. "Treacle tart, for dessert."

"As you wish," said Darlene. "Give me 20 minutes and dinner will be ready."

"Good, see you in 20 minutes," said Harry.

Dinner was served and was very good. Harry went to bed full and tired. He had a long day.

On September 1, Harry and Minerva made it to Kings Cross platform 9¾ in plenty of time. Harry found a compartment and put Hedwig and his trunk in it and locked it. He went out to the platform to wait for the others to arrive.

A large group of redheads came through the portal and he saw the cutest girl he ever saw. She was near his age, but he could see she was not going to Hogwarts, she had no trunk. He walked up to them and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, how do you do?" asked Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said Molly Weasley. "I'm Molly. This is Percy, Fred, George, and Ron who are going to Hogwarts. This is Ginny who is going next year."

"Glad to meet you all," said Harry as he kissed Molly's hand on the second knuckle and shook the boys hands. When he got to Ginny he did the same as to Molly and kissed her second knuckle while she giggled.

"Hey, that's my sister," yelled Ron who was quickly slapped behind the head by his mother.

"He did nothing wrong. That is the proper way to greet someone," said Molly. "You act like you were never taught manners or etiquette. Now, apologize."

"Sorry Mom, Harry," said Ron rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem,' said Harry. "No harm done. Excuse me, I must get back on the train. Good bye."

"Good bye Harry and good luck at Hogwarts," said Molly and a blushing Ginny.

"Prat!" said Ginny to Ron and walked off.

Harry waved and found his compartment. Later in trip there was a knock at the door and a bushy brown haired girl asked, "Did you see a toad anywhere?"

"Sorry, no," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," said Hermione. "My new friend, Neville Longbottom, lost his toad an I was helping him look for it. He went in the other direction looking."

"I will help you look," sail Harry. "_Accio toad." _A green toad flew into Harry's hand. "Here you go, let go find Neville."

As they were going to the front of the train, they bumped into a blond ponce and his two body guards.

"Out of my way you nobodies," said the blond ponce. "We are pure bloods and are superior to the rest of you riff raft. Now move."

Harry did not move.

"Who are you and why are you acting that way?" asked Harry.

"I am Draco Malfoy, now move," said Draco.

Harry hit him with a broad area stunner and knocked all three down. He then enervated all three and looked down at them an said, "You better stay out of my way. I do not suffer fools, and you are the biggest fool I've seen in a while."

"Who are you?" asked Draco.

"Harry Potter, and I can make the Malfoys look like paupers and become one if I try. Now back off."

Harry just stepped over the three bodies and kept going. Ten more steps and he bumped into a timid boy.

"Man that was neat," said Neville. "I'm Neville Longbottom and can I be your friend. Is that my toad?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Come to our compartment," said Harry.

"Let me get my trunk and I will be right with you," said Neville.

"Let me get mine also," said Hermione.

"Sure," said Harry. "I'll go with you."

When they got back they found the redhead Ron in the compartment.

"There was no room in the other compartments," said Ron. "Can I stay here?"

"O.K.," said Harry. "This is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. This is Ron Weasley."

They all greeted each other and sat down. They had small talk until they got to Hogsmeade station.

"First years, first years, this way. First years this way," said a very large man. "Four to a boat. Four to a boat."

"Hello, are you Mr. Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Just Hagrid," said Hagrid. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley," said Harry.

"Nice to meet you all," said Hagrid. "Come to my hut on the grounds for tea when you get a chance. Now get in the boat so we can leave."

When they got to the the castle, Harry remembered what Ruby said.

"I, Harry James Potter, claim Hogwarts as my own." A golden glow surrounded Harry and the castle.

"**Harry," **said a voice in his head. " **When you sleep tonight, I will give you all the knowledge of Hogwarts as it is now yours."**

"**Cool"** thought Harry.

"Harry," asked Hermione, " what was that?"

"I own the castle and I had to claim it," said Harry. "Don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

Harry could see Ron with a green coloring in his face. He was jealous of Harry.

"What is your problem?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean you own the castle?" asked Ron.

"I am the heir of Gryffindor," said Harry. "As such I own the castle. The other founders were just teachers and never owned the castle."

"How rich are you?" asked Ron.

"None of your business," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Back off Ron," said Hermione and Neville at the same time, causing Hermione to giggle.

"You do not ask that question to someone and you should never expect an answer," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Not polite," said Neville. "You are a pureblood and should know the rules. Where are your manners."

"Mumble...mumble..." said Ron. "Sorry guys."

"Lets go inside, that professor is calling us," said Harry.

They went inside and were directed to the sorting.

As your name is called, step up to the stool and put the hat on," said Minerva.

After a few names were called and sorted, Hermoine's name was called. When she put the hat on the hat said, "**A friend of Master's**." "Gryffindor," shouted the hat.

"Neville Longbottom," called Minerva.

"**Another friend of Master's**" "Gryffindor," shouted the hat.

"Draco Malfoy," said Minerva.

Before he could put the hat on it shouted, "Slytherin."

"Harry Potter," said Minerva.

"**Welcome to the castle, Master,"** "Gryffindor," the hat said.

"Ron Weasley," said Minerva.

" **Where to put you**. **Better to be in the watchful eyes of Master**." "Gryffindor," said the hat.

They all sat next to each other at the table and Harry was stared at by all the students in the hall along with a few professors. The greasy one stared real hard. Harry felt his shields being hit on. He bounced it back and the greasy one flinched backward.

"To all, lets eat," said Dumbledore.

After the feast he told the usual things that he has said every year that he was headmaster. He also introduced a new professor, Quirrell. He wore a turban and looked shaky.

"All prefects, lead your charges to their common room and give them their password. Good night," said Dumbledore.

When they got to the common room, the group sat in the corner and talked for a few minutes. Then they decided to go to bed.

When Harry finally got to bed, he heard the voice in his head.

"**Relax and sleep well. While you are sleeping I will give you all the knowledge of Hogwarts as promised. Sleep well Master,**" said Hogwarts. Yes she is sentient.

As Harry slept, Hogwarts downloaded all the information as promised.

AN: I left out a lot of the in between talk and scenes because it was mostly canon. Why repeat it? You should know what happened. I wrote only the changes to make my story flow the way I want it to.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4 First Term

Still begging... still NO!

AN: I don't do accents. Everyone gets their point across. I write in plain English.

**Chapter 4: First Term**

During the night while Hogwarts was downloading her information into Harry's mind, Albus was just coming to the realization something was not as it was supposed to be. The wards left him and transferred to someone else. There was no way to find out to who, because he didn't have control of the wards to find out. That was Albus' secret. He used the wards to get every bit of information he needed. Now it was gone.

Minerva," he called, "come here please."

Nothing happened. He went to the fireplace and floo called Minerva.

"Minerva," called Albus. "Please come to my office."

"Right away Albus," said Minerva. She slowly went to Albus' office. She knew what happened. Hogwarts told her because she helped Harry.

"Hello Albus," said Minerva. "What can I do for you?"

"You are the deputy headmaster/mistress, can you feel the wards?" asked Albus.

"Of course," said Minerva.

"Well I can't," said Albus. "Do you know why?"

Minerva knowing not to say anything said," The wards aren't telling me anything Albus. I don't know what to tell you."

Just then the fireplace roared to life. "Albus," said Sirius. "Peter got away again. He has more luck than a _Felix Felicis _barrel."

"Come on in Sirius," said Albus. "We have another problem. Minerva please stay."

"As you wish Albus," said Minerva.

Sirius came through and told his tale. "He slipped down a small hole. I dug, but there was another opening six yards further down."

"Sirius." said Albus. "Go home and rest for a while. It has to be tiring and frustrating to keep missing Peter."

"Yes it is," said Sirius. "How is Harry doing?"

"He arrived this today and is in his dorm," said Albus. "We will watch him until he is older and then tell him about his part."

"Minerva, are you his head of house?" asked Sirius.

"Of course," said Minerva. "I will treat him like he was my own, but not letting the others see this."

"Thank you," said Sirius. "I wish I could see him."

"Give it some time Sirius," said Albus. "You will have plenty of time to catch up later."

"O.K. Albus, but it better be soon," said Sirius. "I grow tired of waiting."

"Minerva," asked Sirius, "any ideas on catching Peter.?"

"Yes," said Minerva. "Conjure a cage around him first. He shouldn't be able to go anywhere after that. Make it magic proof, of course."

"Right," said Sirius, "that should do it. Next time I go out, I will do just that. Now I must be getting back to no. 12 Grimmauld Place to rest. See you in a few days. Good night." Sirius flooed away.

"Minerva," asked Albus, "can you direct the wards to do anything?"

Minerva thought a few seconds and finally told Albus, "They don't seem to listen to me. I can just feel them."

This was a lie. Hogwarts told her that Harry gave her permission to do what she needed to protect Hogwarts and the students. Harry really was in charge, but felt Minerva had more experience than him.

"Thank you Minerva," said Albus. "That will be all."

"Good night," said Minerva and left.

Albus wondered what happened. He pulled a book from his shelf and went through it. He finally found out what happened. One of the heirs (the only one) claimed the castle. There was nothing he could do. He hoped that he would be allowed to continue as Headmaster and stay at the castle.

In the morning, Harry awoke with all the knowledge from Hogwarts and all the ghosts surrounding his bed.

"Good morning my good spirits," said Harry. "Have all the portraits and elves continue their jobs, but no more spying for Albus. All information is to be given to me then Minerva. Not Albus, is that understood."

"Yes," the all said together. "Can we do anything for you now?"

"No," said Harry. "Just watch for a rat trying to enter the castle and inform me if you see him."

"We can do that," said Nearly Headless Nick. We can watch as we do our rounds."

Thank you," said Harry. "Please watch out for the safety of the other students as you go on your rounds."

The ghosts left so Harry could shower and head out for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," said Hermione. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure my beautiful lady," said Harry and grabbed her hand and intertwined their arms.

Blushing, Hermione said, "Thank you kind sir." And they went to the Great Hall.

On the way, Harry told Hermione, "Just to let you know, I have complete control of the castle, portraits, and ghosts."

"Wow," said Hermione. "I didn't know you had that much control when you said you owned the castle."

"Yes," said Harry. "Don't tell Ron or the Headmaster. They don't need to know."

"O.K.," said Hermione. "Will you get into any problems from the Headmaster when he finds out?"

"No," said Harry. "I'm his boss. I can fire him if he gives me any problems."

They sat at the table near the center and started to eat. Minutes later, two redheads stopped and sat opposite them.

"Harry I'm Fred,"

"and I'm George."

"Harry, is what Ron,"

"said true?"

"Are you the,"

"owner of the castle?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But it doesn't leave this table. We need to shut Ron up. We want to keep it to ourselves."

"Sure," said Fred,

"we can," said George,

"fix that,"

"no problem."

When Ron sat down, George and Fred said, "_Obliviate_!"

Ron went blank. George and Fred gave him a few memories to fill the gap.

"Thanks guys," said Harry.

"No problem, Harry."

"If we can help,"

"let us know,"

"we will do what we can,"

"just ask."

"Thank you. I will keep you in mind." said Harry.

Neville sat down next to Harry. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Neville," said Harry. "Keep our conversation from yesterday a secret if you can. The less people who know, the better."

"Sure Harry," said Neville.

"Have you met Fred and George yet?" asked Harry.

"No," said Neville.

"Good Morning," said Neville, Fred, and George.

Minerva passed down the aisle and gave out the schedules.

"Mister Potter," said Minerva. "Before your first class, please come to my office. Thank you."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "As soon as I finish breakfast, I will go to your office."

"Harry," asked Hermione, "what did you do wrong?"

"Nothing," said Harry. " She wants to pass information."

"Oh!" said Hermione. "I see we have the same classes and I will meet you in potions."

'O.K.," said Harry. "See you all there."

When Harry arrived at Minerva's office he was greeted warmly.

"Hello Harry," asked Minerva. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Sure Aunt Mini," said Harry. "Hogwarts downloaded all her information to me last night. She took control of the wards away from the Headmaster. I told her to let you control them until I'm older."

"Thank you for your confidence," said Minerva. "I hope I do you proud."

"You will Aunt Mini," said Harry. "I informed the ghosts to let you and me know what they find. I also told them to tell the portraits to shut information to the Headmaster, and give it to you instead."

"O.K. Harry," said Minerva. " I will help you. I assume you are looking for the welfare of the castle and students."

"Yes," said Harry. "Now I must get to class."

"Very well Harry," said Minerva. "If you have a problem with your first class let me know"

"Thank You," said Harry and he turned and left.

"Ah, our resident celebrity has finally arrived," said Severus Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late, now sit down."

"No professor. Professor McGonagall had me go to her office and said to tell you that," said Harry. The points were not taken by the castle.

"If you are lying, it will be detention," said Snape. "I will check on that after class. Now page 37."

After class Harry met Hermione and Neville. "I hope he calms down. I would hate to hurt him." said Harry.

"I heard he is like that to everyone but the Slytherins, " said Neville. " The twins told me that."

"I heard the same from some of the girls in my dorm," said Hermione.

'I can fix that," said Harry. "Shield me for a minute."

Harry went to the wall in the hallway while Hermione and Neville stood next to him looking out. Harry put his hand on the wall and asked Hogwarts.

"Can you fix the points that Professor Snape has given and taken?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry," said Hogwarts, "I can keep an eye on him and only give or take points that are fair."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Do you have a name? I can't keep calling you Hogwarts."

"You can call me Lily, after your mom," said Hogwarts.

Harry backed away from the wall and told Neville and Hermione, 'Hogwarts can fix it. She said her name is Lily, the same as my mom."

"Harry, I'm so glad for you," said Hermione.

"Lets go to our next class," said Neville.

The days flew by for all in the castle. Snape went to Albus' office.

"Albus, there is something wrong with the point system," said Snape. "I gave points and none were registered. I took points and none were taken away. I need you to fix it."

"I can't Severus, said Albus. " The castle doesn't listen to me anymore."

"What do you mean, the castle doesn't listen to you anymore?" asked Snape. "That means you are not the Headmaster anymore."

"Usually you would be right,:" said Albus. "No one has asked me to leave. I will stay here until they do. They must have a reason to keep me on."

"What will we do now?" asked Snape. "The point system looks like it's not working at at all."

"Look, it just gave Ravenclaw points," said Albus. "Slytherin just lost points."

The point system had a copy in the Headmaster's office. The original was in the Great Hall.

"Nothing I can do. Just be fair and see what happens," said Albus.

"Are you saying I'm not fair, Headmaster?" asked Snape.

"I say you are not," said the portrait of Phineas Black. "You were never fair. Your house gets points and none are taken by you."

"I never," said Snape.

"You have," said Phineas.

"I do not have to listen to this," said Snape and he turned and left. His robes billowing out behind him.

"Phineas," asked Albus, " who has control of the castle?"

"Sorry Albus," said Phineas. " The castle won't let me say."

"I wish I knew who has control," said Albus.

"When it will be the right time, I'm sure you will be informed," said Phineas.

"Thank you Phineas," said Albus.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat ion their corner in the common room.

"What are your plans, Harry, can we help you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes you can, but I will tell you later about my plan," said Harry. "I need to organize my plan a little bit more. I will ask if I need help."

"The point system was the first step in setting things right in the castle," said Harry.

"Snape is furious," said Neville.

"Professor Snape," said Hermione.

"Sorry," said Neville. "But he is just going mad trying to find out why."

"Good," said Harry. "Since I first set foot into Hogwarts, he has tried to read my mind and take away large amounts of points. Now on to a better subject. What are you doing for the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I am going to go to the book store and see what they have," said Hermione.

"I am going to the herb and plant store to see what they have," said Neville.

"Well lets go together and we will hit them both," said Harry.

Both agreed and they went to bed.

"Harry," said Hogwarts after Harry was asleep. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"We have a rat trying to get into castle grounds," said Hogwarts. "What should I do?"

"Can you capture it?" asked Harry.

"I can get an elf to stun it and cage it if you like." said Hogwarts.

"Do it please," said Harry. "I will let the Headmaster know. It is time to come clean with him. Thank you Lily."

"You are more than welcome," said Hogwarts.

Harry got out of bead and walked to Minerva's office.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"What is it Harry?" asked Minerva. "Why are you up?"

"It's time to let the Headmaster know," said Harry. "I have a elf capturing Peter now."

"Jeffery," called Harry.

An elf popped into view with a rat in a cage.

"You called Jeffery, Master?" asked Jeffery.

"Yes," said Harry. "Let us go to the Headmaster with the rat. Aunt Mini please come with me."

"One minute to get dressed," said Minerva. "Wait in the hall."

"Yes mam," said Harry and went into the hall.

"What are you doing out in the hall after hours, Potter?" asked Snape. "50 points and detention for a week."

"No it will not happen, Severus," said Minerva. "He came to me with a problem and we are going to the Headmaster. You can come if you want to."

"Yes Minerva," said Snape and he followed along.

"Gumdrops," said Minerva as the gargoyle moved out of the way. They went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Albus. "What can I do for you?"

"You can take Peter Pettigrew and bring him to Azkaban," said Harry.

"How do you know this is Peter Pettigrew?" asked Albus.

"Watch," said Harry as he enlarged the cage and cast a spell of the rat. The next minute there was a man standing in the cage.

"How did you do that, Potter?" asked Snape.

"I learned over the years before coming here," said Harry.

"Harry, you should not be that advanced," said Albus. " Where did you learn this much magic?"

"I learned while at the Dursley's and also learned a lot you wouldn't want me to know," said Harry.

"Harry, are you ready to do this?" asked Minerva.

"Yes it's time," said Harry.

"I Harry James Potter, heir to Godric Gryffindor, claim this castle."

A golden light lit up the room to almost blinding light.

"There you go Headmaster, I own this castle," said Harry. "Only Gryffindor owned the castle. The others only taught here. I control the wards and the point system. Professor Snape, you have to reform your teaching method or you will be fired."

"Why you little..." and Snape pulled his wand. Snape flew against the wall and his wand was in Harry's hand.

"Don't test me Snape," said Harry. "I can have Hogwarts put you out of the castle forever."

"Harry, Harry, please calm down," said Albus. "Professor Snape should be respected."

"No, he must earn it, and he has not yet," said Harry. "I do not suffer fools, and he is acting like one."

"Harry," asked Minerva, "may I have the floor?"

"Yes," said Harry," go ahead."

"Albus," said Minerva. "You will listen and learn. Harry was taught his heritage, laws, and customs. He knows who he is, what he is and what to do about it. You did not help him by putting him at his aunt's home. He will not be going back. He doesn't have to. You are just an employee here, just like me. He owns the castle, elves, wards, etc. You have no choice but to go by his rules"

"I understand Minerva," said Albus, "but he is too young to control so much."

"I can put you out also Headmaster," said Harry, "but I choose to leave you run the school. You have years of experience. I will need that to help me. I ask you to comply with what is the right thing to do."

"What happened?" asked Snape. "Who hit me?"

"Shut it Severus," said Minerva. "You will calm yourself and teach right or you are out. I put you on probation as of now."

"What," said Snape. "You can't do..."

"Yes she can," said Albus. "As deputy head she has the right. Now comply or leave."

"Yes Headmaster," said Snape. He glared at Harry.

"Now it is late," said Albus. "Everyone to bed."

Before going to bed Albus called DMLE to have Peter Pettigrew arrested.

The next morning, Harry sat with Hermione, Neville, the twins, and Ron. During breakfast the twins said they needed to talk with him. When they got to a empty classroom, they showed him a map.

"Harry," said Gred and Forge.

"We would like,"

"you to see,"

"this map."

"It could be,"

"useful in the,"

"future," they said together.

"How does it work?" asked Harry.

"You say," said Fred.

"I solemnly swear that,"

"I'm up to no good."

"When you are finished,"

"you say,"

"Mischief Managed."

"Hold it for a little while longer, guys," said Harry. "And you're right . It will be useful in the future."

"Harry Potter please report to the Headmaster's office," the announcement said.

"Sorry guys, got to go." said Harry.

The gargoyle moved out of the way without having to give the password.

"Harry, come in," said Albus. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, two aurors from the Ministry. They need your side of the story for the capture of Peter Pettigrew."

Both nodded to Harry.

O.K. Mr. Potter," said Kingsley. "What can you tell me?"

"I was told Pettigrew was trying to get into the castle as a rat animagus," said Harry. "I had a house elf get a cage and capture him."

"Who told you he was trying to get in the castle?" asked Tonks.

"The castle did," said Harry.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you," said Shack.

"Lily," called Harry. "Put a bind on the two aurors please."

"Mr. Potter, what did you do?" asked Tonks.

"I didn't do anything," said Harry. "The castle did."

"Let us go please," said Shack.

"Lily, please let them go," said Harry.

Shack and Tonks fell to the floor.

"Let me check your wand please," said Shack.

"Here," said Harry.

"Nothing here, Shack," said Tonks. "Clean."

"How did you do that?" asked Shack.

"Lily, can you prove yourself?" asked Harry.

"Over Here Harry," said Lily.

Shimmering in the corner was a ghost like image of Lily 'Hogwarts'.

"I can become like this for a few minutes," said Lily.

"Well Auror Shacklebolt," said Harry.

"Very well Mr. Potter," said Shack. "I believe you. We will take Peter Pettigrew in now, charged with aiding in the murder of James and Lily Potter."

"Thank you Auror Shacklebolt," said Harry.

"That's Shack and Tonks to you," said Shack as he presented his hand.

Harry shook it. "That's Harry to you."

"O.K. Tonks, let's go," said Shack and they left by floo with Pettigrew in tow.

"Harry, here is a note for your class for being late," said Albus. "I think Professor Snape will not like you being late without one."

"Thank you Headmaster," said Harry.

That evening, Harry had to tell Hermione, Neville, and the twins what happened.

"Now what?" asked Hermione. "More and more people are starting to find out about you. What will do?"

"Play it by ear," said Harry. "That's all I can do."

"Harry, the next Hogsmeade weekend is Halloween. We still going?" asked Neville.

"Sure," said Harry. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Thanks for reading and please review.

AN: Another chapter to set things up. Maybe one more before we get to the real story. I know I'm leaving Ron out. There is a reason. Bear with me on this.


	5. Chapter 5 Changes at the Castle

JKR owns the characters, I own the story. I'm glad she let us use her playground.

**Mind Speak**

**Righting A Wrong**

**Chapter 5 – Changes at the Castle**

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the twins went to the Entrance Hall to go to Hogsmeade and was stopped by Filch.

"You don't have a signed slip to go to Hogsmeade, also you are not old enough," said Filch. "Neither do you two. The twins can go."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Filch," said Harry. "But I own the castle, so I make the rules. They can go to Hogsmeade. If you don't like it, I will replace you."

"Why you little brat, I will punish you for this," said Filch. "I will not let you go."

"Lily," said Harry. "Mr. Filch doesn't want his job any longer. See to it his things and cat are put outside the gates please."

The Next thing that happened was Mr. Filch, his cat, and all his belongings were escorted out of Hogwarts by a crew of elves. His protest was heard on deaf ears.

"Lily, please let the Headmaster know he needs another caretaker," said Harry, "Thank you very much."

"**Of course Harry**," said Lily. She was told by Harry to call him by his first name. An elf was sent to Dumbledore with the news and off they went."

-H P-

"Harry," said Hermione. "You don't have to buy me things, save your money."

"But I have so much money," said Harry. "Spending a little will not even make a dent. I make more in interest in a day then I will spend in a year or more while I'm at Hogwarts."

"All right," said Hermione, "but keep it at a low price."

"Neville," said Harry. "Let's you me, Hermione, and the twins go to Madam Rosemerta for lunch. First let's go to the book store for a few research books."

"O.K. Harry," said Neville, "We can go to Magical Quills and Parchment for supplies."

"No problem," said Harry. "Then we can go to Zonko's Joke Shop to get some pranks that we can use on the school students and professors."

"O.K.," said Fred.

"Let's go," said George.

After leaving the Three Broomsticks they ran into Malfoy.

"Oh look," said Malfoy. "The great Potty, his mud-blood friend, the blood traitors, and the squib." His two bodyguards laughed and cracked their knuckles.

"Away with you," said Harry. All three were hanging upside down in mid air. "This is a timed spell. In ten minutes the spell will stop. Later ponce."

Harry and crew left for the castle.

-H P-

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "May I speak to you?"

"Sure," said Harry. "See you guys in the common room later."

"Harry," asked Dumbledore, "what happened to Mr. Filch?"

"He was not very nice to the students," said Harry. "Also he went against his boss. I gave him a choice. He chose to leave."

"Please Harry." said Dumbledore. "Let me do the hiring and firing. It would make the castle run better."

"Then hire good people and I won't have to fire them," said Harry. "Remember, Professor Snape is on probation."

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Let me handle the staff."

"Then do your job correctly," said Harry. "Then I will not have to involve myself."

"Alright Harry," said Dumbledore. "At least consult me before you do anything."

"That I can do," said Harry. "Is that all?"

"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. "Good night."

When Harry reached the common room, Ron jumped in his face.

"Where were you and who did you do it with?" asked Ron. "Why didn't you take me?"

"None of your business, Ron," said Harry. "I think it's time for a lesson in humility. Ron, what is your IQ?"

"What do you mean IQ?" asked Ron. "What's that?"

"It's sort of like how smart you are," said Harry. "It is a score you get after you take an IQ test. It should be between 90 to 110. I wonder what yours is?"

"I never took an IQ test," said Ron. "I don't know what mine is."

"Hermione," asked Harry, "where can I get an IQ test?"

"You can get one at the library," said Hermione. "There is a book with a sample test inside."

"Lily," called Harry. "Please send an elf to get me that book."

"**Right away Harry**," said Hogwarts.

Seconds later an elf popped into the common room, "Here you are Master Gryffindor,"

"Please wait one minute," said Harry. Harry found the test and copied it for Ron.

"Return this for me please," said Harry. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Master Gryffindor," and the elf popped away.

O.K. Ron," said Harry. "Here is your test. You have to score at least 80 instead of 90 to 110 to hang out with us. Under 80 and you have to find other friends."

"Are you serious?" asked Ron.

"No, that's my godfather." said Harry. "Now take the test."

"It's time for bed," said Ron. "I will do it tomorrow."

"Alright Ron," said Harry. "Tomorrow is Saturday and you have all day."

"Hermione," asked Harry, "do you have a way to grade or check and score his test?"

"Yes, the same book has the way to grade and check his answers," said Hermione.

POP. The elf returned with the book and said, "I will get the book from you after you are finished with it."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Harry," asked Hermione, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," said Harry, and moved to the corner. He put up a privacy charm. "What's up?"

"Do you really want to do that to Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Well," mused Harry, "I need to put him in his place and stop the nosy questions. If he gets knocked down a peg, he may calm down."

The next day, Saturday, Ron took the test.

"O.K. Harry," said Hermione. We will see what happens."

Two hours later Ron turned in his test. After Hermione checked it she frowned.

"How old are you Ron?" asked Hermione. "It makes a difference."

"I will be 12 in a few months," said Ron.

"Harry," said Hermione. "This does not look good. He barely got 50."

"Harry, what does that mean?" asked Ron.

"It means you need help," said Harry. "We need to get professor McGonagall and have her get you all the help we can get you. This is not good at all. It explains what is wrong with you."

"I'll go get her now," said Hermione. "The sooner the better. Neville, you and Harry keep Ron busy until we get back."

"O.K. Hermione," said Harry and Neville at the same time.

Minerva left with Ron to talk to Arthur and Molly so they could get started on what Ron needs. He would be missing from the common room for a long time. When he was seen, it was not for long.

The rest of the group finally settled down and talked about Ron.

"Harry," asked George. "What will we do about Ron?"

"He will get the help he needs," said Harry. "When he is on the program for a while, he will be able to come back. Then we will help him while he is here. Lets finish our homework and go to bed."

After homework, they went to bed. Harry laid there and thought about Ron. He was sorry for being less friendly to him.

At the feast in the morning, Harry and crew sat and ate like they were on a desert island for a month with no food.

"We have one more Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Who wants to go Christmas shopping?" asked Harry. "We can get our Christmas gifts for each other then."

"Sure," said George,

"We need to," said Fred,

"get a prank,:

"on the students,"

"to keep them,"

"on there toes."

"I think we can do that," said Neville. "We need to do something to earn some skills like stealth, like doing things behind the scenes. Also new spells and charms."

"Why not," said Harry. "O.K. let's plan and try to set one up for after Hogsmeade."

"And we could learn silent and wand-less casting," said Hermione. "In the future it will come in real helpful. It may even save our lives."

"I'm sure it could," said Fred,

"you never know," said George,

"what will happen,"

"in the future."

-H P-

Hogsmeade weekend came and as planned the group went together and bought each other gifts. They also went to Zonko's Joke Shop and bought a few books on pranks. They ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"I think this book will come in very handy with our pranks," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "_Pranks And How To Do Them by the Marauders. _Wait I think my Aunt Mini said something about them. Let's go see Professor McGonagall about this."

-H P-

"Professor McGonagall," asked Harry, "may we talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course Harry," said Minerva. "What can I help you with?"

"I remember you telling me about the Marauders a few years back," said Harry. "What can you tell us about them?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Minerva.

"This book," said Harry putting the book on her desk.

"Where did you get this book?" asked Minerva. "I never knew they wrote a book."

"We bought it at Hogsmeade in the bookstore," said Harry. "The name sounded familiar."

"Well they were in Hogwarts 15 years ago," said Minerva. "They are:

Prongs – James Potter, Padfoot – Sirius Black, Moony – Remus Lupin, and Wormtail – Peter Pettigrew." She said the last in disgust.

"Wow," they all said together.

"You mean my dad, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus are the Marauders?" asked Harry.

"Yes they were," said Minerva. "I will give you more information later. The story is much too long for now."

"O.K.," said Harry. "We'll wait."

-H P-

On their trip to the common room Harry remembered that he should be in the Gryffindor suite.

"Lily," said Harry. "Have the elves set up my suites, please."

"**Of course Harry**," said Hogwarts. "**I wondered why it took you so long to remember**."

"Harry," asked Hermione, "What is going on?"

"I have a suite of rooms here at the castle as owner," said Harry. "I don't have to live in the dorms anymore."

"Who is allowed to enter this suite?" asked Hermione.

"Anyone I want," said Harry. "I will give you the password and we can do our homework together before curfew and bed."

"Wow." said Fred. "That's great,"

"We can," said George,

"plan our,"

"pranks on,"

"the School,"

"there without,"

"anyone finding,"

"out."

"As long as we finish our homework first," said Hermione.

"Sure," said Neville. "We could store a lot of books on shelves for reference, if you don't mind Harry."

"O.K. by me," said Harry. "Lily, can we have a copy of every book in the library in a separate room please."

"**Yes Harry**," said Hogwarts. "**It will be done. The elves are starting it now**."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione. "That's the best news I have heard in a while."

"You just love me for my big library," said Harry.

"No, you big prat," said Hermione while swatting Harry on the arm and laughing.

"**Give us an hour, Harry**," said Hogwarts. "**Willie will get you when they are finished**."

"Thank you Lily," said Harry. "We will be in the Gryffindor common room until then. Make a portal between them."

"Alright everyone," said Harry. "Off to the common room for now. In about one hour we will have a suite of rooms ready for us."

"Thank you Harry," said Fred.

"Privacy," said George,

"to plan our pranks,"

"with less people to see,"

"our planning."

"Well you have a common room/library to plan in now," said Harry. "We can do all sorts of research together."

"Harry," asked Neville. "Will we have a way to get food if we miss a meal?"

"**Harry**," said Hogwarts. "**Willie will assign an elf to care for the suite and retrieve food for you**."

"Thank you Lily," said Harry. "We have that covered, Neville."

One hour later a small elf popped into the common room and showed Harry and crew where the door was. Harry put a password on it and entered.

"Thank you," said Harry. "And your name is?"

"Freddie," said the small elf. "I will be at your call when you need me."

"What a nice set of rooms," said Hermione after they searched the suites. "I like them a lot."

"We each have our own rooms," said Fred.

"A common room/library to relax in," said George.

"I like the idea of planning a prank," said Harry. "Fred and George, Start idea tossing until you get one and call the rest of us to plan it."

"Will do," the twins said at the same time.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry. "Good night."

"Good night Harry," said everyone.

While everyone was sleeping, Dumbledore tried to bring the Philosophers Stone into the castle. The castle refused to let him bring it onto the grounds. Dumbledore had to bring it back.

On September 2 after Harry took control of the castle, Professor Quirrell was ejected from the castle and Dumbledore had to find another DADA professor.

On the train home for Christmas the gang found an empty compartment and exchanged gifts. Harry promised to send Hedwig with any news if he got any.

When they got to the station at Kings Cross, they hugged everyone goodbye. Harry called Ruby and asked to be brought home. They popped away.

-H P-

When Harry got to Gryffindor Manor he asked Ruby, "Please get Hedwig for me."

"Of course," said Ruby. "Right away."

"Here you are," said Ruby.

"Hello Hedwig," said Harry. "Would you deliver a note to Sirius for me?"

"Hoot," said Hedwig.

"Here you go girl," said Harry. "Be safe."

Later that day the floo erupted and Sirius came into the drawing room. He dusted himself off and hugged Harry in greeting.

"Hello Uncle Sirius," said Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Sirius. "And that's Padfoot to you. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I tried to get Wormtail into custody, but it looks like you got him for me."

"I got him for us," said Harry. "He wronged me as well as you and Uncle Remus."

They spent the rest of the holidays catching up and telling old stories that Harry really needed to hear about.

"You are welcome here anytime you want," said Harry. "Uncle Remus also. You have to let him know."

"You are welcome at Grimauld Place anytime also," said Sirius.

"We need a way to communicate privately with each other," said Harry. "Any ideas?"

"What about these mirrors," said Sirius. "We used to use these when we were in school. You take this one and just say, Padfoot, and I'll appear in the mirror. Say ,out, when you are finished."

"Can you get one for Uncle Remus also?" asked Harry.

"He has one already," said Sirius. "Just say Moony."

"Now for the big favor," asked Harry. "Can I get one for all my friends? Four more for now."

"Sure," laughed Sirius. "I will have to key them in. When do you want to do this?"

"Next Hogsmeade weekend at the Three Broomsticks," said Harry.

"Can I escort you to Kings Cross tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

"Sure," said Harry. "You can meet my friends at that time."

"Great," said Sirius.

- H P -

When they got to Kings Cross, Harry waited for his friends. When they arrived, introductions went all around. Hand shakes and hugs, etc.

"Over the summer we will have a get together to really get to know each other," said Harry.

"That sounds great," the all agreed.

"O.K.," said Hermione. "Everyone on the train."

The train ride back to Hogwarts had the crew planning their first prank. When they got to the Great Hall they stopped.

"Tomorrow morning we have to have the prank played on us so we don't get blamed for it," said Harry.

"O.K. Harry," said Hermione. "We understand."

"Let's eat and then go to bed." said Neville.

H P -

In the morning when everybody arrived at the Great Hall and entered, their clothes changed to clown outfits. Red nose, colorful baggy clothes, and big floppy shoes. The professors were not excluded. When Dumbledore got to the door to check for spells, he could not find any. The castle had already canceled it.

"To the person or persons who did the prank," said Dumbledore, "it's a good one. Please let it undo itself on the way out of the Great Hall."

Harry asked Lily to reverse the spell on the way out, and she agreed.

On the way to their suite Hermione asked, "Can we research your ability to talk to the castle?"

"Sure." said Harry. "I'm curious myself."

"Lily," asked Harry, "do you know why?

"**Of course**," said Hogwarts. "**You and I are almost pure magic. You are unlimited in what you can do and how much power you have. As long as you stay on the side of the light, you will stay that way**."

"Wow!" said Harry. He repeated everything to the crew.

"Wow!" said the crew as one.

Without pulling a wand, Harry waved his hand at the wall and everyone was watching a movie with sound.

"Now that's a neat trick," said George,

"what are we watching," said Fred.

"_Star Wars Episode IV_," said Harry. "This will give us something to do in our common room when we have nothing to do."

"We could watch nature, science, history, and other learning films," said Hermione.

"You're right," said Harry.

The rest of the year went by fairly fast with a prank every two weeks and a film every weekend. On the next Hogsmeade weekend Harry and crew meet with Sirius and received their mirrors. They were keyed in and tested them out. Everyone loved them and made very good use out of them.

Near the end of term Harry and crew were walking to the Great Hall when Malfoy jumped in front of Harry.

"You know Potty." said Malfoy. "You need to be put in your place."

Before he could say anything more he was glued to the wall. Only his head was able to move. His bodyguards ran for their lives.

"When my father hears about this..." said Malfoy.

"I will bankrupt him," said Harry. "I've had enough of you. If you ever come in my face ever again you will be so sorry. Your father can not help, he will not help. I will see to that. He happens to owe me several million galleons which I will call due immediately. You will be broke. I will own your house. UNDERSTOOD!"

"You can't so that," said Malfoy. "You don't have that kind of power or pull."

"You asked for it," said Harry. "I will let you father know it was you who did this to the Malfoys. Have fun in your poor life."

"Ruby," said Harry.

"Yes Harry," said Ruby after popping in.

"Send word to Griphook," said Harry. "I need to talk to him as soon as possible, please."

"Of course," said Ruby and popped away.

Harry went to Albus office to wait for Griphook.

"Hello Headmaster," said Harry. "May I use your office for a few minutes? You can stay if you want."

"Of course Harry," said Albus.

The fireplace roared and Griphook asked if he could come through. It was granted and he was seated in a nice chair in front of Albus' desk.

"I hated to ask you to come on short notice, but I needed to get this done right away," said Harry.

"What is so important?" asked Griphook.

"Call in the Malfoy debt," said Harry. "I want it all paid back. Every last knut."

"What happened, Lord Gryffindor?" asked Griphook.

"Malfoy Jr. insulted me for the last time," said Harry. "I need him and his family to realize what the consequences are for their actions. Let Lucius know it was his ponce of a son that caused this."

"It will be done as soon as I get back to Gringotts," said Griphook. "What do you want me to do with Malfoy Manor?"

"Turn it into an orphanage for magical children and other beings," said Harry. "House elves, goblins, dwarfs, etc."

"It will be done, Lord Gryffindor," said Griphook.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Don't forget your fee for the goblins."

"Thank you again," said Griphook. "I will take my leave now."

"Goodbye Griphook," said Harry. "And thank you for your help."

After Griphook left, Albus asked Harry, "Are you sure you want to do that? You will make a big enemy of the Malfoys if you do this."

"Yes," said Harry. "I want to do this and he can't do me anything. I have the right."

"But..." said Albus.

"It will put a money source away from Voldemort when he comes back," said Harry.

"I know it's your money and right, but is it the right thing to do?" asked Albus.

"It is," said Harry. "They deserve it for what they are doing in Hogwarts and in the Ministry."

"If you excuse me," said Harry, "it's getting late. Good night. Maybe Malfoy will realize words mean something."

H P -

On the train to Kings Cross, Harry told the crew what happened to Malfoy.

"Read the Daily Prophet for details," said Harry.

"When are we to get together?" asked Hermione.

"How about one week from now," said Harry. "Bring enough clothes for how ever long you plan to stay. I will alert Padfoot and Moony."

"O.K. Harry," said Neville. "See you then."

They pulled into Kings Cross, hugged each other goodbye and went to their homes for the summer.

- H P -

Sirius said, "How was school? You need to tell me all about all the pranks you pulled and how many."

"School was good since I own it," said Harry. "We pulled off 27 pranks and no one knows who did them."

"What about this get together?" asked Sirius.

"I have a few friends coming over," said Harry. "I will send Hedwig with notes to invite parents also. We will have a muggle bar-b-q."

"Sounds great," said Sirius. "When do we start this?"

"One week," said Harry. "Also get today's Prophet if you want to laugh."

"It just came in," said Sirius. "Let me get it."

_Ex Lord Malfoy Broke_

_It has come to our attention that Lucius Malfoy and family are now poor. They even lost their manor and are now living with friends. Lord Potter called in their debt in. They ended up with 14 knuts. Everything else went to Lord Potter. A spokesman for Lord Potter said Malfoy Manor is an orphanage for all magical children of all magical creatures. No person or creature will be turned away. Ex Lord Malfoy found out that his son had insulted Lord Potter causing the recalling of the debt. Malfoy has since disowned his son for his actions. Drago No-name had no comment._

_Rest of the story on page 5_

_Minister reaction on page 7_

_Lord Potter comments on page 9_

_Rita Skeeter, reporting._

"Wow," said Sirius. " When you do something you don't go half way."

"The blond ponce started on September 1," said Harry. "I finally had enough. I had Gringotts call it in to the very last galleon."

One week later found the friends and their parents at Gryffindor Manor. Harry had elves from other houses and manors he owned come over to help set up the party and serve the food and drink.

"Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "Nice to meet you again and I see you bought your lovely daughter Ginny."

"Yes I did," said Molly. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not," said harry. "Welcome Ginny." Harry kissed her hand again.

"Thank you," said Ginny giggling. "Is this all yours?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Can I show you around?"

"That would be nice." said Ginny. "Mother, can I?"

"Go ahead," said Molly. "I'll go mingle with the other guest."

"Hermione," said Harry. "This is Ginny Weasley and we are going on a tour of the manor. Want to come along?"

"Sure," said Hermione. "This is my parents, Matt and Jean Granger."

"Glad to meet you," said Harry. He shook Mr. Granger's hand and kissed Mrs. Granger's hand. "Hermione is one of my best friends. I don't know what I'd without her."

"Nice to meet you too," said Mr. Granger. "It's nice to know someone with manners still exists."

"I am taking Ginny Weasley on a tour of the manor. You can come if want to."

"No thank you," said Mrs. Granger. We will wait out here. Maybe later."

"No problem," said Harry. "Ladies, are you ready?"

"O.K. Harry," said Ginny. "Lead on."

"This way," said Harry.

When they returned Harry had a girl on each arm, laughing and talking like old friends. They ran into Neville, the twins, and Ron.

"How are you Ron?" asked Harry.

"I'm doing better," said Ron. "I should thank you for the help. I am getting better."

"No problem," said Harry. "Glad to help."

"Harry," said Ginny. "Next year I will be at Hogwarts with you and Ron and the twins. Can I hang out with you all?"

"Yes you can," said Harry. "I don't see anyone saying no."

"What about my friend Luna?" asked Ginny.

"I wish I knew," said Harry. "I could have invited her over. Wait one minute."

"Ruby," said Harry.

"Yes, can I help you?" said Ruby.

"If Ginny tells you where her friend lives, could you go get her?" asked Harry. "Get her parents also."

"Of course," said Ruby.

"Hold my hand and think of where they live," said Ruby. They popped away.

Ten minutes later, in popped Ruby, Ginny, Luna and Xeno Lovegood.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood," said Harry and shook his hand. "And hello Ms. Lovegood," as he kissed her hand.

"Hello Lord Potter," said Xeno.

"It's Harry," said Harry.

"Thank you for inviting me here," said Xeno.

"Enjoy the party and mingle," said harry.

"Luna I understand you are a friend of Ginny," said Harry.

"Yes I am," said Luna. " She is the only friend I have."

"Not any more," said Harry. "This is Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville. We all want to be your friend."

"Willie," said Harry.

POP. "Yes Lord Gryffindor," said Willie.

"Add a room to the suite to put Ms. Lovegood for next term," said Harry.

"As you wish, Lord Gryffindor," said Willie. "It will be ready by September 1."

"Thank you Willie," said Harry as he popped away.

"Now, let's join the party," said Harry.

That night Harry let everyone watch a movie on the wall in the drawing room. After they went to bed. In the morning a large breakfast was served.

"Alright people," said Harry. "What is on the agenda today?"

"How about," said Fred,

"we go flying," said George,

"or maybe a,"

"game of Quidditch,"

"I never flew," said Harry.

"Good time to learn," said Sirius. "Your dad was a natural. You should be also."

"O.K.," said Harry. "Anyone interested meet in the back yard. There is a shed that should have brooms in it."

Everyone went to the back yard. Some to fly, some to watch. Everyone had a good time. Yes, Harry was a natural.

"You should try out for the," said George,

"school Quidditch team," said Fred,

"Harry," they said together.

"Can't," said Harry. "I own the school, it would not be fair to the rest."

After everyone went home a few days later, Harry asked Sirius, "Can you, Uncle Remus, and Aunt Mini, train me to fight? Voldemort will come back and I want to be ready when it happens."

"O.K. Harry," said Sirius. "I will set everything up for you. Do you want to include your friends?"

"Yes please," said Harry. "I think we should all train. You never know how much it will help if we did."

For the rest of the summer, once a week, the crew trained. Because of Minerva, no underage of magic notices were sent out. Harry was emancipated, so he need no worry. Sirius, Remus, and Minerva each took a different course to study. Minerva in transfiguration, Remus in DADA, and Sirius in charms. Everyone was very advanced when September 1 came around.

"I want to thank you very much for all your help in training us," said Harry. "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Our pleasure, Harry," said Minerva. "Now I have to get to Hogwarts to do the work you pay me to do."

"O.K.," said Harry as he laughed at what she just said.

"Harry," said Remus. "If you don't mind, Sirius and I will keep writing up lesson plans for your next break. We will try to have plans ready trying to stay ahead."

"That sounds very good to me," said Harry. "What about you, Hermione?"

"It makes perfect sense," said Hermione. "Anyone have anything to add?"

"What about," said Fred,

"planning pranks," said George.

"Fred, George," said Remus. "Mr Padfoot and Mr Moony will be glad to help you with pranks for next term."

The end of August saw everyone in Diagon Alley getting their supplies for the term. Their stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour had them all giggling. Two girls stopped and asked what was so funny.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and my friends, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Ron were talking about what is happening in the wizarding world. And you are?"

"I'm Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbott," said Susan.

"Glad to meet you," said Harry. "Why don't you join us for ice cream."

"Sure," said Hannah.

"Susan Bones, as in Amelia Bones, DMLE?" asked Harry.

"The same," said Susan.

"Hannah," asked Luna. "Is it your family that supplies meat to Hogwarts for meals?"

"It is, and we also supply milk and eggs," said Hannah.

"Next term, if you want, we can hang out and do homework together," said Hermione.

Susan and Hannah looked at each other, then Susan said, "We can do that. Is it true you took down Malfoy like the Prophet said?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I couldn't stand the blond ponce insulting me any more."

"Well you will have a few in Slythern that will kiss your feet for doing that," said Hannah. "He was not well liked. He threw his money around to make him look more than he was. Well no more"

After enjoying themselves eating ice cream, they all went home to get ready for September 1.

AN: I know what you are thinking. I planned it for a reason.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 Second Year

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, I own the story and not making a dime.

**Righting A Wrong**

**Chapter 6 – Second Year**

**Thought speak**

_**spells**_

_parseltongue_

On September 1 at Kings Cross we find ten students of different ages and houses (some not sorted yet) come together to meet before getting on the train that will take them to Hogwarts. They decided to enlarge a compartment so they could all fit. After hugging parents and guardians, they all got on the train and into their compartment.

"What is first on the agenda when we get to Hogwarts?" asked Fred.

"We prank the students in some way," said George.

"We could, but what if we don't and make them wait for it before we do," said Harry. "Let them sweat it out and when they give up, then we strike."

"Right, let them go into a false security," said Hermione.

"You mean it was all of you who are pranking then school," said Hannah. She looked at Susan. They both nodded. "We're in."

"I hope you know that we will stop just before we hurt someone in our effort to prank the school," said Harry.

"Yes we only want to liven up the moral in the school," said Neville.

"We were wondering who was behind the pranks," said Susan. "I wanted to join the fun but didn't know who to ask."

"Well," said Harry. "You are in now."

Just then the door opened and the blond ponce walked in and pointed his wand at Harry. Before he could say a word, he was bound by ropes and hung upside down from the ceiling.

"What is your problem Draco?" asked Harry.

"You ruined my family," said Draco. "I will get my revenge."

"It's your own fault," said Harry. "I said to leave me alone and you didn't. Now reap what you sow."

"I will get you." said Draco.

"Not while we are at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I will set the wards to keep you out. If I see you again it will not be good for you or your family."

"You can't do that," said Draco. "You don't have that kind of power."

"Willie," said Harry.

"You called?" asked Willie.

"Ask Hogwarts to change the wards to keep Draco out please," said Harry. "All he will do is cause trouble."

"As you wish," said Willie and popped away.

"Now Draco No Name," said Harry. "You are hereby banned from Hogwarts by order of Lord Gryffindor, Harry James Potter." A flash of light erupted and Draco was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Susan. "My aunt would need to know. We don't want you in trouble."

"He is sitting at King's Cross at the platform with a broken wand," said Harry. "He did threaten a Lord."

"O.K.," said Susan. "I can live with that. My Aunt will get a detailed report from me. Can I use your owl Harry?"

"Of course," said Harry. He handed Hedwig to Susan. "Could you deliver a letter for us please?"

"Hoot," said Hedwig.

"Just tell her where you want the letter to go and she will take it there." said Harry as Hedwig puffed up and spread her wings.

"Amelia Bones, DMLE, at the Ministry," said Susan as she attached the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"After delivering the letter meet me back at Hogwarts," said Harry.

Hedwig left through the open window of the compartment and headed to the Ministry.

Luna was reading the Quibbler upside down and listening to every word. "Can I write a story for my dad for the Quibbler about Draco?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I only ask that you tell the truth."

Of course Harry," said Luna. "Everything in the Quibbler is the truth."

"Excuse me." said Hermione. "You mean all those creatures you have in your paper are real."

"Yes," said Luna."I can show you proof of every one. I know if you never saw one, you would not think they are real."

"I saw a few of them," said Ginny. "And I was surprised also."

"Good," said Harry. "That's what I needed to know."

Several hours later Neville called out, "Alright everyone, into our robes. We should be getting close to Hogsmeade Station anytime now."

"Ginny and Luna," said Harry. "After the sorting wait for us in the Great Hall and we'll escort you to your room."

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny and Luna together.

HP – HP -

"First years over here," said Hagrid. "First years over here."

"Hello Hagrid," said Harry. "Could you look after Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood for us please?"

"Of course Harry," said Hagrid. "You two stand over here."

"Later Hagrid," said Harry. "See you at the feast."

"O.K. guys," said Hermione. "Let's get into the carriage and go to the castle."

"When they got to the castle doors they were met by Albus and Amelia Bones. She had two Aurors with her.

"Where is Draco?" asked Amelia. "I want to talk to him."

"He was at King's Cross with his wand snapped," said Harry. "He did threaten a Lord."

"O.K. Shack," said Amelia. "Bring him to holding."

"Right away boss," said Shack and he left to get Draco.

"Now I got Susan's letter, but I want to hear your side of the story," said Amelia. "Quiet Albus, no interruptions."

Harry told his side and Amelia asked the crew with Harry if they agree. They all said they did. She told Harry thank you and left for the Ministry.

"Harry," asked Albus. "Did you put him at King's Cross?"

"No," said Harry. "Magic did."

"What do you mean, Magic did?" asked Albus.

"Just what I said," said Harry. "I banned him from the castle and he just disappeared from the train. Magic told me he was at King's Cross with a snapped wand."

"Oh my," said Albus. "Do you know what this means?"

"No," said Harry. "Please tell me."

"You are Lord Gryffindor, King of Magical England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland and all the commonwealth," said Albus. "You have the same rank as Queen Elizabeth. You are higher than the Minister. You can disband the Wizengamot if you want."

"I may do that later if they don't straighten up." said Harry. "They need to start right away."

"Harry," said Albus. "As Chief Warlock I can start the process and let you know if they don't."

"Thank you Headmaster," said Harry. "I really do appreciate your help."

"O.K.," said Albus. "Lets go to the feast."

On the way to the sorting, the first years were stopped by an elf.

Mistress Hogwarts asked me to stop you Ginevra Weasley, to get a book from you, a very bad book," said Willie. "You can not enter the castle unless you give me the book."

"What book are you talking about?" asked Ginny. "I only have my school books."

"You also have this book," said Willie and he levitated a diary out of her book bag.

"But that is mine," said Ginny.

"This cannot be yours if if has Tom Riddle's name on it," said Willie. "Turn it over to me and you can enter the castle."

"Oh alright," stomped Ginny. "I thought getting that book for free was too good to be true."

Willie took the book and popped away.

Minerva lead the first years into the Great Hall for the sorting. After the song, the hat started sorting students.

"Luna Lovegood," said Minerva.

"**Another friend of Master**," said the hat to himself. "Gryffindor."

Some more names were called and sorted into different houses.

"Ginevra Weasley," said Minerva.

"**Yet** a**nother friend of Master**," said the hat to himself again. "Gryffindor."

After the sorting, Harry stood up. "As Lord Gryffindor, I formally put Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley under my protection. They will be added to my suite. Willie."

"Yes, you called," said Willie.

"Get Freddie and add enough rooms for my friends in my suite please," said Harry.

"It will be done Lord Gryffindor," said Willie and he popped away.

"Let us now enjoy the feast the elves have prepared," said Albus and the food appeared on the table.

After the feast Albus said his usual speech and dismissed all the students to their common rooms.

Harry lead his crew to the suite and had the girls share rooms until new ones were added. The guys shared also, but Harry had is own room.

-HP – HP-

At breakfast everyone received their schedules and went to their first class.

_AN: I will not go into detail about classes. Assume they are learning what is taught,_

After the first day of classes, Harry went to the Headmasters office and knocked.

"Come in," said Albus.

"Hello Headmaster," said Harry. "I came in to tell you that you better replace Professor Lockhart. He is a fraud.

"But Harry,: said Albus. "I was lucky to get him."

"Try again," said Harry. "He can't stay. You have until the end of the week or I will put him out."

"Harry please," said Albus. "No one wants that job. I have to take what I can get."

"No," said Harry. "You can find someone or I will and you will have to like it."

"Alright Harry," said Albus. "I'll do what I can. Maybe someone from the Auror department can come in and teach DADA."

"Headmaster," said Harry. "You should have been doing that all along. Contact Amelia Bones and say I request an auror to teach."

"Of course Harry." said Albus. "I'll get on it right away. Hopefully by tomorrow we will have a new DADA professor.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Good night Headmaster."

Harry made his way to his suite and met with the crew. They did their homework, showered and went to bed. The next morning they went to breakfast together.

"Headmaster," said Harry. "As Lord Gryffindor, I request a separate table for myself and those under my protection. Lunch time would be sufficient."

"Alright Harry," said Albus. "By lunch time you will have your table in the center of the other tables."

"Thank you Headmaster," said Harry.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. That night they got together to plan another prank.

"We need an idea for a prank," said Fred.

"One that will make them take notice," said George.

"It has to be funny," said Neville.

"It has to involve everyone, including us," said Hannah.

"Can we include the professors?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Hermione.

"What can I do?" asked Susan.

"Well," said Harry. "This is what we'll do..."

- HP - HP -

The next morning most of the school was waiting for a prank. One that did not happen, but they waited. Still nothing happened. Everyone kept looking at each other. Everyone went to class looking over their shoulders, waiting for a prank. Everyone was getting worried. Still nothing happened."

One morning two weeks later everyone entered the Great Hall, seated themselves, ate breakfast, and tried to get up and could not.

The Headmaster, noticing the problem, tried to get up to see what it was and could not get up. A small riot of noise was going on as everyone started to yell at everybody to find out who did it and o get it reversed.

Albus used his wand to cast a very loud pop to get everybody's attention. "Alright," said Albus. As he said this everyone fell off the benches and hit the floor. The spell was broken. Everybody looked at the Headmaster liked he pulled the prank. They eyed him with narrowed eyes and with looks that could kill. "Everyone to class."

Everybody got up and went to class but they looked at the Headmaster funny for the rest of the week.

HP – HP -

At Halloween the hall was decorated with hundreds of Jack-O-Lanterns with candles inside like other years. This time as you passed one it snapped at you (courtesy of Fred and George).

"Attention please." said Albus. "We have a special treat tonight. We have a guest. I present the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."

"Hello everyone," said the minister. "I just wanted to tell all of you that we are starting to enforce laws against dark creatures. This includes werewolves, hags, centaurs..." But he never got to finish.

Harry stood up. "As Lord Gryffindor you are hereby fired and will never hold any office again," said Harry. "Headmaster, as Chief Warlock you will rescind those laws. You will also appoint Amelia Bones as Minister."

A bright golden light expanded from Harry.

"Who are you to do this?" asked Fudge.

"Who did I say I was?" said Harry. "Now leave or be thrown out."

You can't..." but Fudge never finished as he disappeared from Hogwarts.

"Headmaster," said Harry. "Go now to fix this."

"Yes Harry." said Albus and he left.

At the Ministry, Albus called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. When everybody arrived he explained Harry's problem (titles) to everyone.

"We have been ordered to replace Minister Fudge with Amelia Bones and to rescind the dark creature laws or we will all be out of a job," said Albus.

"He can't do that," said Fudge. "He does not have the authority."

"Oh but he does," said Albus. "He is King of Magical Britain and he proved it to me."

"Are you serious?" asked Fudge.

"No that's Harry's godfather," said Albus. "Yes It is so. What ever he says is to be held as law."

"Amelia," said Albus. "It seems you are the new Minister of Magic. Harry only asks that you be fair and use common sense. He will let you know if you do something not right.

- HP – HP -

Hours later Willie popped next to Harry. "We have found and contained two items you need to see," said Willie.

"Lead the way," said Harry as they popped away.

They arrived in a secure room somewhere in Hogwarts.

"What are these?" asked Harry.

"**This is a diary we got from Ginevra Weasley**," said Hogwarts. "**and this is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem."**

"Why do I need to see them?" asked Harry.

"**These are soul containers**," said Hogwarts. "**Very old and evil magic**."

"Willie please get Albus," said Harry.

"Right away Master," said Willie and popped away.

Willie popped back with Albus.

"What can I help you with Harry?" asked Albus.

"What do you know about soul containers?" asked Harry. "It seems I have two."

"Who told you that you had two soul containers?" asked Albus. "That should not be possible."

"Lily," said Harry. "Can you show yourself?"

"**As you wish**," said Hogwarts. A specter appeared before the two. "I told Harry about the soul containers. You need to tell Harry everything you know about them and I know you know a lot."

"It seems I am forced to tell you about Horcruxes," said Albus. "A Horcrux is a vessel to contain one's soul to render them immortal. You cast a spell then commit a cold blooded murder to split your soul. Then you cast another spell to place the soul fragment into some object. Since you have two, it seems someone was very busy."

"I can tell you that these are from Tom Riddle Jr.." said Hogwarts. "His magical signature is in both pieces."

"Oh dear," said Albus.

"What is it Headmaster?" asked Harry.

"If he made more than one, I have to wonder how many did he make," said Albus. "If he hid them then we may never get them all. I have to do some research."

"Why is a Horcrux so bad?" asked Harry.

"If you die, someone can bring you back by using one," said Albus. "In effect you are hard to kill. It also means Lord Voldemort or should I say Tom Riddle is not dead like we thought. This means we will see him again if he can get to a Horcrux in the future."

"This is not good," said Harry. "Lily, can you adjust the wards to keep Tom Riddle out?"

"It is already in effect," said Hogwarts. "That's how we alerted you to Quirrel's presence. Riddle was under the turban.

"Right," said Harry. "That's why we had to replace him in first year."

"I never realized," said Albus. "I need to pay more attention."

"Of course," said Harry. "If you have too many irons in the fire you may have to drop some."

"You might be right," said Albus. "Can Willie bring us to the suite so we can go to bed? Tomorrow we will try to destroy these two Horcruxes."

"Good night Headmaster," said Harry.

"Good night," said Albus.

When Harry got to the suite, he watched Albus leave. Hermione asked, "Where were you and what were you doing?"

Harry told the crew what happened and what they are going to do. Harry asked them to help research where the possible other Horcruxes are and how many they need to look for. They agreed and then went to bed.

The next morning, a Saturday, they went to the Headmasters office.

"Good morning," said Albus. "We need to gather ideas on how to destroy Horcruxes. Who wants to go first?"

"Are there any spells we can use?" asked Hermione.

"No spells that I can think of," said Albus.

"What about smashing it with a big hammer?" asked Neville.

"It would not work," said Albus. "They are protected by wards and spells."

"Then we need to keep digging until we find something," said Harry. "There has to be something we can do."

"Well," said Albus. "I can dismantle the wards and spells, but we still can't smash the items. One is to valuable and the other too soft."

"What about basilisk poison?" asked Harry.

"Ideal," said Albus. "But we don't have one to get the poison from."

"But we do," said Harry. "In the Chamber of Secrets we have a thousand year old basilisk hiding down there."

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione.

"Lily told me," said Harry. "I know I can get some poison because I'm a parselmouth and can talk to the basilisk."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Albus. "Because I can get you the proper container to put it in. I am more worried for your safety if you go in. Do you know where it's at?"

"The house elves do," said Harry. "And I can get there with there help,"

"Be careful of the eyes," said Albus. "A look can kill or a reflection can petrify."

"I can do it," said Harry. "When should I go?"

"After lunch," said Albus. "Now let's go to lunch."

After lunch Harry had a house elf pop him and the container into the Chamber of Secrets. Once there, Harry called out in parseltongue. "_Oh great king of all serpents, please come forward and talk with me."_

"_What do you want?"_ asked the basilisk.

"_First your name,"_ said Harry. _"Then a favor."_

"_My name speaker is Bathsheba,"_ said Bathsheba. _"What is yours."_

"_I am Harry Potter."_ said Harry.

"_I recognize the name Potter,"_ said Bathsheba. _"A descendant of my master. I was placed here by him to protect the school."_

"_May I have a sample of your poison to destroy two evil Horcruxes?"_ asked Harry. _"The destruction will save student lives."_

"_But of course,"_ said Bathsheba. _"Anything for the students. May I ask a favor?"_

"_Yes,"_ said Harry. _"If I can, I will."_

"_Will you visit every so often to talk?"_ asked Bathsheba. _"It gets lonely sown here."_

"_I will once a week,"_ said Harry. _"I need a way to get in and out easily."_

"_Over here,"_ said Bathsheba. _"This one is to the forest. This one is to the school."_

"_Good night,"_ said Harry. _"It has been nice. I will see you next Saturday. May I bring friends?"_

"_Of course,"_ said Bathsheba. _"The more the merrier."_

"_What about your eyes?"_ asked Harry. _"Won't they be dangerous?"_

"_No,"_ said Bathsheba. _"I turn that on as I want."_

"_O.K. then,"_ said Harry. _Thanks again for the poison."_

"_Good night,"_ they both said. Harry then left.

The exit was next to the on the seventh floor called the Room of Requirement. Harry met his friends at the suite.

"Hey guys," said Harry. "I have a story to tell you."

Harry told them about Bathsheba and his scheduled visits with them to the Chamber. He then showed them the vial of poison.

"Tomorrow we will get Headmaster Dumbledore and destroy the two Horcruxes," said Harry.

The next morning after breakfast, Harry, his crew and Albus went into an empty classroom and dipped the Sword of Gryffindor into the poison and then destroyed the two Horcruxes.

"So let me get this straight," said Albus. "you now have a pet basilisk."

"Not a pet," said Harry. "A friend."

As the weeks went by, Harry and friends did school work, visited Bathsheba, and planned pranks. Nothing extraordinary happened. Near Christmas everyone was ready to leave and see home again.

"Everyone, try to come to Potter Manor for Christmas dinner," said Harry. "Here are your portkeys to get there and back home afterward.

"Thank you Harry," they all said and got on the train for King's Cross.

Harry met Sirius and Ruby at the station. They popped over to Potter Manor. Everyone started getting ready for the holidays. A party was planned, a big one, for all of Harry's friends.

Guest for Christmas dinner was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Shack, Albus, Minerva, Amelia, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Xeno, Augusta, Neville, Hermione with her parents, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, and Percy. (I hope I did not miss any one.) They had a large and delicious meal. Laughter and talking was the main stay of the night. A good time was had by all. They got to know each other and decided to stay in touch and help each other for a better future for all.

Presents were passed out by Harry to everyone. Each was surprised to receive one.

"I know you did not get me a present," said Harry. "I did this for me to let you know you are appreciated and are welcome to come back at any time."

"Thank you Harry," they all said. "We believe we will."

"Now," said Harry. "Who's up for dessert?"

"Ruby," said Harry. "Please serve dessert and get all the elves to join us in the dining room. I want to praise the elves for a job well done on helping decorate and fixing a great meal. I am also asking that they sit with us and have dessert at the table."

The rest of the holidays went well and Harry got ready to go back to Hogwarts.

Please review.

AN: Sorry for being late, a lot has happened at the house to delay my writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately JKR owns the characters, I own the story and I am not making any money off this. This does not sit well with me, but I can't do anything about it.

**Righting A Wrong**

**Chapter 7 Second Year Part 2**

They all met at Kings Cross Platform 9¾ and decided to enlarge the compartment for all to fit. Just as the train was leaving the station, Ruby popped in.

"Sorry to bother you Lord Gryffindor," said Ruby. "We found another soul container at Grimmauld Place while we were cleaning it for your godfather."

"Get with Willie at Hogwarts and put it in a secure room," said Harry. "I will deal with it when I get back there."

"As you wish," said Ruby and popped away.

"Harry," said Hermione. "What was that all about?"

"We have another Horcrux to destroy," said Harry. "I wonder how many he made?"

"Why don't you send Hedwig with a note to Professor Dumbledore to have him set up to destroy it when we get there," assked Neville.

"Sounds like a plan," said Ginny.

"We need to," said Fred.

"Plan a prank," said George.

"One that will,"

"Keep them laughing,"

"For weeks,"

"Without end,"

"But we have to stop it sometime," said Harry.

"O.K." said Luna. "But for at least a week."

"We get the professors also?" asked Susan.

"Yes," said Hannah.

"Now Hermione," said Harry. "Please write a note to the Headmaster while I get Hedwig."

"O.K. Harry," said Hermione.

"Here you go Hedwig," said Harry. "Please take this to the Headmaster."

"Hoot," said Hedwig as she took off out of the open window.

Just then a big black owl landed in front of Harry. It had the Gringotts seal around its neck and a letter in its beak.

Harry took the letter and read.

Dear Mr. Potter:

We found you also inherit a few more vaults and Wizengamot seats. Please schedule a meeting as soon as possible.

Thank you,

Griphook, Potter account manager

"Never expected that," said Harry.

"What did it say Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Read and pass it on." said Harry.

Harry got a quill, ink, and parchment and told Griphook to send him a portkey for Saturday at 10 AM so he could go to Gringotts.

"Now, how many more vaults do I have?" asked Harry. "Like I need more money. Next I'll have Draco show up and start trouble."

"Don't say that Harry," said Ginny. "It might happen."

"It will," said Luna. "He will be at Hogsmeade Station. Be Careful."

"Thank you Luna," said Harry. "I will look out for him."

"Alright let's put on our robes," said Hermione. "We are almost to Hogsmeade."

The train stopped at the station and everyone got off. As soon as Harry stepped on the platform, two curses went his way. A gold shield snapped into place and reflected both curses back at the caster. When 'all the smoke cleared' they saw Draco with both his hands gone and two wands burning on the ground. Hagrid ran over to see what happened.

"Alright, clam down," said Hagrid. "What happened?"

"I was attacked as soon as I stepped on the platform," said Harry. "A gold shield snapped in place and the next thing I knew, Draco was on the ground."

"Wait here," said Hagrid. "I'll have to send word to the castle to get help."

"Willie," said Harry.

Pop. "Yes Lord Gryffindor," said Willie.

"Bring Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore here please," said Harry. "Then bring Madam Bones and some Aurors please."

"As you wish," said Willie and popped away.

Pop. Albus, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape arrived and started working on Draco. Then Madam Bones and two Aurors arrived and started to question the crew. Hagrid went back and gathered the students to get in the carriages.

"What happened?" asked Madam Bones while the two Aurors asked others of the crew.

Harry told his story and the crew verified the story. Draco was bought to the Hospital Wing by the two Aurors.

"He will have a trial," said Madam Bones. "If he is found guilty he will be sent to Azkaban for life."

"If he attacks me one more time," said Harry. "You will not have to worry about him anymore. I am tired of this."

"I understand," said Madam Bones. "Let's get you back to the castle."

"Headmaster," said Harry. "I guess it's a good time to inform you, I have an appointment at 10 AM Saturday with the goblins."

"How are you planning to get there Harry?" asked Albus.

"They will send me a portkey," said Harry.

"Thank you for letting me know," said Albus.

After the dinner meal the crew went to their suite and talked about what happened.

"He can't use a wand anymore," said Harry. "He lost both his hands. I wish he would have learned to leave me alone."

"Try not to worry about it Harry," said Luna. "He will not get out of Azkaban alive."

"How do you know this?" asked Neville.

"I'm a seer," said Luna. "Sometimes I see the future. His future is over. No more branches on the time line."

"Wow, that is intense," said Hermione.

"Can you see all of our lines?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Luna. "Only really important ones. I will not tell you unless it is really important. So don't ask."

"O.K.," said Harry. "We will not ask. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Thanks Harry," said Luna.

"Alright everybody," said Susan. "Let's get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Maybe we can start planning our prank."

"I'm with you," said Hannah and the twins together.

"Good night," they all said.

In the morning everyone cleaned up and walked to the Great Hall. Everybody stared at the crew as they went to their table.

"Why are they are all staring?" asked Neville.

"Because of what happened to Draco," said Hermione.

"It was all his fault," said Harry. "All he had to do was leave me alone."

"True," said Ginny. "But they are still shocked by what happened."

"I guess," said Harry.

"I know from talking to a few students," said Neville. "They don't blame you."

"Mister Potter," said Minerva. "See me after breakfast."

"Yes professor," said Harry.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know," said Harry. "I'll tell you when I get back."

"O.K. Harry," said Hermione.

"Harry," said Minerva. "Welcome back."

"Just to let you know, everything went smoothly over the holidays. No problems except Draco," said Minerva.

"Yes," said Harry. "I wish he would learn his lesson."

"He has to now," said Minerva. "He will never get out of Azkaban."

"Good," said Harry. "I now have that off my back."

"What do you have planned for the second term?" asked Minerva.

"Destroy Horcruxes," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry," said Minerva. "Time for class."

Later that day.

"**Harry**," said Hogwarts. "**You must remember that I got rid of the one in you the night I downloaded the history and information in you during your first night**."

During lunch Harry told the crew, "This locket makes four."

"What's that Harry?" asked Luna.

"Hogwarts told me we have the fourth soul container in our possession."

"Good," said the crew.

Saturday came and at 10:00AM Harry was whisked away to Gringotts where he met Griphook.

"Why am I needed here today Griphook?" asked Harry.

"We have another inheritance for you," said Griphook.

"Which one now?" asked Harry.

"Myrddin Emrys," said Griphook. "Or you would know him as Merlin."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Looking up records we found that Lord Gryffindor's grandfather was Merlin," said Griphook. "You must claim your inheritance and vaults the usual way."

"O.K.," said Harry. "I, Harry James Potter Gryffindor, claim linage to Myrddin Emrys and all rights and privileges ." A gold light surrounded Harry and a new ring was on his finger.

"Here is a folder with a list of what is in your new vault," said Griphook. "If you combine all moneys into one vault, which I do not suggest, you would have almost 400 billion galleons."

"Wow," said Harry. "Get me a credit/debit card and an ever full wallet for both magical and muggle cash."

"Give me five minutes," said Griphook. "You may want to see this. In your vault is Excalibur, King Arthur's sword."

"Is this Gryffindor's sword?" asked Harry.

"No, this is its twin," said Griphook.

"I need to be able to call both swords to me at anytime I need it," said Harry.

"Hold out your hand and call Excalibur and it will appear," said Griphook. "Or hold out your hand and call Godric's Sword. You and also hold out your hands and call out Twins and both swords will appear."

"Twins," said Harry as he held out his hands and two swords appeared in his hands. "Wow, how do I put them back?"

"Just say return," said Griphook. "You also have the Pendragon, Le Fay and Aurelianus vaults and seats."

Harry claimed his new vaults and inheritances. "Thank you Griphook," said Harry. "Anything else?"

"Do you want to make any changes to any of your accounts?" said Griphook. "Here is your card and wallet."

"No," said Harry. "But it might be wise to look at some muggle electronic companies to invest in."

"I will keep that in mind," said Griphook. "If there is nothing else, here is your portkey to return to the Headmasters office."

"Thank you," said Harry. "May your vaults overflow with gold."

"Only if I can be your account manager," said Griphook.

"Very funny," said Harry and portkeyed away.

"Hello Headmaster," said Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Albus. "Did everything turn out O.K?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I am now the heir of Merlin."

"Oh my," said Albus. "If I can help you, please let me know."

"I will," said Harry. "If you will excuse me I have to tell my friends what happened."

"Alright Harry," said Albus.

Harry made it to his suite and was tackled by a bushy haired missile. The rest surrounded him and started asking questions.

"Hold on, hold on," said Harry.

Everybody calmed down.

"I will let you know what happened," said Harry. "I am now the heir of Merlin."

"Wow Harry," said Hermione. "What next?"

"I don't know," said Harry.

Things went smoothly for the crew until Valentines Day. The crew went out Hogsmeade and had a very good time eating lunch, shopping, and cutting up. They returned to the castle very tired. They went to bed and slept very well until the next morning.

At breakfast the Headmaster made an announcement.

"Before the Easter break there will be an Easter dance," said Albus. "Everyone is invited to attend. Some of the professors will have dance school for anyone who wishes to learn how to dance."

The hall erupted into talking and everybody asking everyone else what they think and who they want to go with. After a few minutes Harry talked to his crew.

"O.K. ladies," said Harry. "I will not ask one but will ask all of you to go with me. The guys can tag along and dance with the ones I'm not dancing with."

The girls looked at each other and silently came to a decision. "O.K. Harry, deal."

"Let's all go to dance lessons so we will not step on each others toes," said Neville.

"Let's sign up as soon as possible," said Hermione.

"Sounds good," said Luna.

"Let's do it," said the twins.

"Yes," said Ginny, Susan, and Hannah.

The next few weeks went with dance lessons, homework, and classes. When the week before the Easter holidays arrived a Hogsmeade weekend allowed everyone to get dress robes for the dance. Harry paid for most of the crews robes (Neville had his own galleons). The girls received robes because they were Harry's dates.

The day of the dance had all the girls up in the dorms getting ready. The guys waited down in the common room for the girls. When the girls finally came down, the guys were shocked at the beauty of the girls.

"Wow," said Harry. "You all look very nice. Are we ready?"

The dance was very nice. Harry danced with all the girls in his crew. The boys did also. The only thing different was that Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis asked to dance with Harry. After the dances he invited Daphne and Tracy to sit with them. After lots of small talk, they made two more friends.

Angela Johnson and Katie Bell came over and started talking to the twins. They hit it off really well.

Lavender Brown came over and started talking to Ron. They also hit it off well.

The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, showed up and started talking to Neville who was stunned from the attention, but he enjoyed it anyway.

All in all everybody had a good time and went to bed tired. They slept very hard. The next day on the train it was on everyone's conversation.

"Alright," said Harry. "After a visit with your family, save one day for us to spend at Potter Manor. A large meal will be on me. Bring your parents. I already let Sirius know, so we are expecting you."

"What day Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Saturday," said Harry. "Sunday we can rest."

"Sounds good Harry," said the crew.

"I just sent a letter to Tracy and Daphne," said Harry. "They should be invited also."

Over the holiday, Dumbledore put a plan into motion. He figured out where a horcrux was and went after it. He came back with Gaunt's ring. He went into the secure room and destroyed the horcruxes. After he destroyed the horcruxes he realized the ring was something different.

"Lady Hogwarts," called Albus.

"**Yes Albus**," said Hogwarts.

"Could you store this ring for Harry so no one but you and Harry can get to it.?" asked Albus.

"**Of course**," said Hogwarts. "**I thank you for being concerned. This is what you should have been doing from the start**."

"I know," said Albus. "I have made many mistakes. I am trying to do the right thing and correct those mistakes."

Pop. An elf arrived to take the ring. Pop and he was gone.

"**Thank you Albus**," said Hogwarts. "**Good night**."

"Good night Lady Hogwarts," said Albus.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station the crew met their relatives and said their goodbyes. Harry told Sirius about two more with parents coming over on Saturday.

"That's fine Harry," said Sirius. "We have a lot of room. The more the merrier."

"Great," said Harry. "I really like my friends."

When Saturday arrived, Harry had everything ready for a party. Everybody arrived with their parents, siblings, and/or guardians.

Sirius spent a lot of time with Amelia Bones. Harry was hoping Sirius would find someone and not be alone anymore.

"Harry," said Luna. "I saw another branch in the time line today."

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Luna. "How do you feel about a harem?"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I see you with all the girls in our group," said Luna. "Each with a different title.

"Will you be O.K. with this?" asked Harry.

"We all love you Harry," said Luna. "And yes we will all be O.K. with it. Some of us will like it more than others, but all will like it."

"That's good to know," said Harry. "Because I like all of the girls very much."

"This will include the two new girls, Tracy and Daphne," said Luna. "They will be glad to join you and us in this harem."

"We need a name for our group," said Harry. "One will be for the girls and I, and one for the whole group with the boys."

"Call everyone together and we will each give a name and see what sticks," said Luna.

"Good idea," said Harry.

"O.K. everybody in the Hogwarts group," said Harry. "Over here please."

"What's up Harry," said Hermione.

"We need a name for our group," said Harry. "Luna will get with all the girls later and explain another problem we have."

"We can't use the Marauders," said Fred.

"Because it was used before," said George.

"Maybe we can,"

"use a similar name,"

"and be almost,"

"as famous,"

"as them," the said together.

"Sirius," said Harry. "Tell them who you are and introduce the others."

"Sure Harry," said Sirius. "I and Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Harry's dad was Prongs, and the rat was Wormtail.

"You mean you are the Marauders," said Fred and George together bowing to Sirius and Remus.

"Yes we were," said Sirius. "I give you, if Remus doesn't mind, permission to reuse our name, The Marauders."

"I agree," said Remus. "Use it well."

"Thank you Sirius and Remus," said Harry. "That solves one problem."

Luna took the girls, with Tracy and Daphne, to a corner and Hermione cast a privacy ward. Luna told the girls of the time branch and what she saw. They agreed to stay with Harry and they would come up with a name for the harem. They decided to spend the rest of the holiday thinking and on the train decide on a name. They came back to the group smiling.

Later that evening everyone started to gather to start going to their homes. After hugs and good nights, everybody went home.

"Well Harry," said Sirius. "It was a good party."

"Yes it was," said Remus. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I wish Tonks would have shown up," said Harry.

"She worked tonight," said Sirius.

"Ruby," said Harry.

Pop. "Yes Lord Gryffindor," said Ruby.

"Thank all the elves for me please," said Harry. "They did a wonderful job and everything was perfect."

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor," said Ruby. "I will."

"Good night," said Harry. "To you also Sirius and Remus." And Harry went to bed.

On the train everyone thanked Harry for the party. Tracy and Daphne sat with them in the compartment and decided to officially join the group.

The girls decided to call themselves 'The Select'.

In the Great Hall Harry made another announcement.

"I hereby place Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass under my protection," said Harry. "Willie."

Pop. "Yes Lord Gryffindor," said Willie.

"Add one more room to our suite please," said Harry.

"It will be done," said Willie and popped away.

The rest of the school year went by very fast. They started planning the summer together. They agreed to meet at each others house once a week. That way they will get to know each family. They decided to also do an end of term prank.

At the leaving feast everybody turned blue. Everyone looked like Smurfs. Everybody laughed all the way to the train.

"Over the summer," said Harry. "Let's train to protect ourselves in case we are attacked.

I know for a fact Voldemort will come back and look for us."

"That sounds like a good idea Harry," said Ginny. "We could do it at your Manor once a week before we go to visit each house."

"Good idea Ginny," said Harry. "What do the rest think?"

"Sounds great," they all agreed.

"Who first?" asked Harry.

"You," they all said.

"O.K.," said Harry. "Then we will choose next week's house then."

AN: Please read and review. I had writers block and did not update as I would have liked so I apologize for being late. Thank you to all that read and who also reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

JKR owns all characters. I own the story line, but I wish I could swap the sentences. I am making no money.

_Spells_

**Letter**

**Chapter 8: Summer Before Third Year**

After meeting at Potter Manor the crew trained together. They practiced spells and shields. Each week they met at a different house, getting to know the parents and showing what they learned. Sirius and Remus, who he found at the end of the school term, went with the crew to chaperone and help train them. When they got to the end of the list they started over again.

One afternoon an owl arrived with a letter for Harry. It had the Gringotts seal on it.

**Dear Harry Potter:**

**We at Gringotts have found out, after the fact, that someone retrieved a Horcrux out of one of the vaults. It set off all our alarms. Before we caught the person, they got away. We apologize for letting you down. You did warn us one might be in our vaults when you started destroying them. Please let us know if we can be of any help in the future. Again we apologize.**

**Griphook**

"O.K. crew," said Harry. "One more down. According to this letter Voldemort used another Horcrux, so we are down to one."

"What Happened?" Hermione.

"Someone had a Horcrux in their vault," said Harry. "But they got away with it."

"So that means that Voldemort is getting his body back," said Ginny.

"He is doing it now," said Luna. "He will be after you when he recovers his strength."

"I will get him before that," said Harry.

"You have to find his snake," said Luna. "It's his last one."

"Good," said Harry. "What are we looking for?"

"A giant poisonous snake," said Luna. "It will be near Voldemort at all times."

"Thank you Luna," said Harry. "I know you went through a lot just to let me know this."

"I believe it was necessary," said Luna.

"Alright crew," said Harry. "Watch out at home and when you go out. Voldemort and his snake can do a lot of damage. If you have a family sword, I suggest you carry it. If not, try to get one."

"Good idea Harry," said Neville. "I had lessons as a child and we can start practicing at our meets."

"I like that idea also," said Hermione. "We can really protect ourselves from not only snakes but also Death Eaters."

"Alright everyone," said Harry. "Let's see what we can find. If you need, I can supply money for swords. If your parents object, I will talk to them."

On the train Harry and crew found an empty compartment. They caught up with everything they might have missed.

"Does every one have a sword?" asked Harry.

"Yes," the crew said.

"Let me help you disillusion it so no one will see it until you draw it," said Harry. "Put it in the scabbard, hold with your non-wand hand, hold your wand straight up, and repeat after me. _ildislusion perpetum._"

"_ildislusion perpetum_," they all said.

As they said the spell their swords disappeared. When they drew their swords they reappeared. After putting their swords back in the scabbard they sat down.

"Harry," asked Hermione. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"It just came to me in my mind," said Harry. "Magic must have given it to me."

"Wow," said Fred and George. "Wish it could happen to us."

Everybody laughed at that statement.

When the Trolly Lady passed Harry bought a lot of different items. Enough for everybody now and some for later. They got into their robes and waited to get to Hogsmeade Station.

As they were stepping off the train a spell passed Harry and crew. They instantly had wands out and cast shields. Neville drew his sword and swung to his left. A giant snake head fell to the ground. Harry looked for and found Voldemort.

"Well, well, what do we have here?' asked Harry. "You should not be here."

"I go where I please and do what I want," said Voldemort. "I don't need your permission to do anything."

"How about I stop you for good," said Harry. "Here and now. _Reducto._

The spell hit Voldemort right in the neck. His head followed Nagini's to the ground.

"Praeda Bellacia on Voldermort and any Death Eaters who fall with him," said Harry.

Aurors started popping in all over the station. Amelia walked over to Harry.

"What happened?" asked Amelia.

"Voldemort decided to attack us," said Harry. "I ended him after Neville ended his snake."

"Roberts," said Amelia. "Take these bodies to the Dept. of Mysteries to determine what they are. You children head to the castle."

"Yes Madam Bones," said the crew.

On the way to the castle Harry asked the girls to lag behind. He had to ask a question to each of them.

"Ladies," said Harry. "I have so many Lordships and I need to find a wife for each of them. I am asking if you want to join me in marriage...

Hermione, would you be Lady Emrys (Merlin)?

Ginny, would you be Lady Gryffindor?

Luna, would you be Lady Potter?

Susan, would you be Lady Pendragon?

Hannah, would you be Lady Aurelianus?

Tracy, would you be Lady LeFay? And

Daphne, would you be Lady Black?"

"Yes," they all screamed together.

They made it to the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast. Afterward they went to their suite and went to bed.

Harry woke up in his cupboard and wondered what was going on.

"Freak, get up and fix breakfast," yelled Vernon.

"Just a dream," said a three year old Harry Potter.

**Knock, Knock. **"Hello Minerva, I didn't expect you this soon". . . .?

**THE END**


End file.
